


Livre 1: feu

by Swiny



Series: Les 4 livres du survivant [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Firebending & Firebenders, Slytherin Harry, Twins, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: Alexandre et Harry sont des jumeaux qui vont bientôt démarrer leur 1ier année à Poudlard, l’école des maîtres. Néanmoins, ils ne s’attendaient pas à avoir deux maîtrises complètement différentes… Et encore moins avoir deux destins si différents…





	Livre 1: feu

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement: Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à l'auteur, néanmoins, cette histoire particulière m'appartient. Veuillez vous référenciez au prologue à partir de maintenant et pour le reste de cette histoire.

**POV général**

Le feu, l'air, L'eau, La terre

Il y a longtemps, bien après l'ère de l'avatar Korra, il y eut l'avatar Helga. Cet avatar, un maître de la terre exceptionnel, venant de la royauté apporta une ère de paix et d'équilibre entre maître et non maître. Elle fondit la première école de maîtrise au monde et aida à en bâtir plusieurs autres.

Hélas, comme souvent, cet avatar ne manquait pas d'ennemi souhaitant apporter le déséquilibre sur le monde. Il y eut de nombreuses batailles que l'avatar Helga dû affronter. Mais le pire d'entre eux fut sans conteste celui qui était à la fois un ami et un traitre… Un maître de l'eau du nom de Salazar Serpentard. Ce maître avait les croyances étranges que les maîtres étaient supérieurs aux non-maîtres à cause de leur maîtrise exceptionnelle sur les éléments. Ils pensaient également que les maîtres, étant supérieur aux non-maître, ne devait leur maîtrise qu'à quelqu'un dans leur lignée. Ainsi naquit la croyance dans le sang pur.

Par la suite, multiples batailles furent provoqués, déchirant chaque jours de plus en plus l'amitié d'autrefois. Helga et ces amis Rowena et Godric tentèrent en vain de ramener Salazar à la raison mais celui-ci ne désirait pas les entendre. Chaque jour, Salazar perdait un peu plus en humanité et sa haine grandissante le rongeait encore et toujours plus.

Lorsqu'il fut évident que les dernières traces de son ami avait disparu, l'avatar Helga fut forcé de tuer son ami afin de préserver l'équilibre. Hélas, son ami n'emportait pas avec lui ces croyances comme Helga aurait voulu le penser. Bientôt, les maîtres se disputèrent et devinrent arrogant envers ceux venant d'une famille de non-maître. Beaucoup d'entre eux se servirent de leur maîtrise contre des individus sans aucune maîtrise. Et très vite, ils furent si nombreux que même l'avatar ne parvint plus à les stopper.

Alors, lorsque le chaos régna sans partage entre les deux factions, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de les séparer. Elle créa un endroit caché aux yeux des non-maître afin d'éviter que le sang coule une fois de plus entre les deux factions. Puis, elle alla voir une des dernières tortues donneuse de maîtrise que les deux peuples avaient oubliée depuis longtemps. Elle lui demanda à ce que la maîtrise ne soit rendu qu'à l'âge de 11ans afin de préserver l'équilibre du monde. La tortue accepta et l'avatar disparut peu après cette dernière action.

Nulle ne sut pourquoi elle n'intervint pas dans la guerre opposant le dénommé Voldemort avec les autres maîtres 60 ans plus tard. Certains dirent que le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait tué. D'autres mauvaises langues aimèrent dire qu'elle resta à l'écart pour protéger les profanes. Enfin, certain spéculèrent sur le prix terrible qu'avait dû demandé la tortue pour accomplir une telle action que bloqué une maîtrise.

Mais peu importe car un soir, le seigneur des ténèbres fut vaincu et plus personne n'entendit jamais parler de lui et de ces 10 années sombres pour les maîtres. Tout comme l'avatar, celui-ci avait disparu. Et tout comme le seigneur des ténèbres, personne ne savait si l'avatar allait revenir un jour.

Mais une chose est toujours sûr, un jour, le cycle de l'avatar recommencera. Et ce jour-là, l'avatar reviendra sous un autre nom et un autre visage afin de préserver l'équilibre du monde. Comme il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois auparavant.

**Author's Note:**

> Un peu de fantaisie, un peu de magie et des commentaires aussi! Je les attends avec impatience.
> 
> PS: Veuillez vous référenciez au prologue à partir de maintenant et pour le reste de cette histoire en ce qui concerne les avertissements


End file.
